Iker a tükörben
by Nyx Cinder
Summary: Fred Weasley emlékére.


Iker a tükörben

A reggeli Nap színes szikrákat szórt, ahogy rávetült az üres Lángnyelv-whiskys üvegekre, amelyek szanaszét hevertek a padlón. George Weasley éktelen horkolás közepette aludt félig a padlóra borulva, félig a kanapén fekve, anyaszült meztelenül, tüllszoknyában, meglehetősen szörnyű állapotban. A fején még mindig ott volt a szülinaposok elmaradhatatlan kelléke, a papírcsákó, amely már csak erőtlenül pöfékelte magából a konfettit, de akkor is már majdnem beterítette színes csillámporral a padlót.

Szerencsére a varázsló pálcáját gondosan elzárta valaki (vagy ő maga tette el az egyik fiókba, nem tudni), így nem tehetett kárt magában. Igencsak kiszámíthatatlan helyzetben volt. Ugyan tegnap este egy csalipálcával megpróbált átkokat szórni, de az Exmemoriam nem működött… hiába próbálkozott. Így inkább a lakását tette tönkre. Tegnap ünnepelte a születésnapját, és úgy érezte, mocskosul be kell rúgnia, hogy elfeledkezhessen „néhány" dologról – nos, a berúgás sikerült neki.

Körülötte hatalmas káosz uralkodott, mintha egy hurrikán söpört volna végig a szobán. Minden szanaszét hevert körülötte, csakhogy George-ot momentán ez nem érdekelte, sőt remekül aludt a rendetlenség kellős közepén. A múlt éjszaka jó pár pohárka whiskyt döntött le a torkán, mondhatni kirúgott a hámból… Avatatlan szemnek és fülnek ez már jóval többnek tűnt volna, de ugyebár ez megint csak hidegen hagyta. Miután sikerült nevetségessé tennie magát, mint a rögtönzött születésnapi parti házigazdája, végül magányosan dőlt ki nem sokkal hajnali három után. A horkolásától szinte rezegtek az ablakok, de lassan-lassan elérkezett az ideje, hogy végre szembe nézzen a szörnyű valósággal. Egyszer csak felhorkantott, majd lassan, hunyorogva kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbálta beazonosítani, hol van. Fájdalmasan nyögött fel, amikor megmozdította elgémberedett végtagjait. Ezt nem kellett volna… Egyetlen olyan porcikája sem maradt, ami ne fájt volna, a kényelmetlen testhelyzet kíméletlenül megbosszulta magát. Hunyorogva fókuszálni kezdett, de először mindössze a hátába nyilalló fájdalmat érezte, aztán erős zsibbadást a lábában.

– Basszus… Merlin! – nyögött fel kiszáradt szájjal.

A fejéhez emelete a kezét és kivette a nyaka alól az üres üveget. Nos, tegnap még jó ötletnek tűnt párnaként használni, ám mára már jócskán másképp gondolta. Nagy nehezen, sűrű szentségeléssel kísérve feltápászkodott. Gyűrött volt, elcsigázott és szörnyen másnapos. Lesöpörte az arcáról a tegnapi fánk porcukorral hintett maradványait, majd körbenézett. Soha nem volt a pedáns, rendszerető varázslók mintapéldánya, de tudta, hogy ehhez a káoszhoz nem lesz elég egyetlen egy pálcaintés. Egy hosszú pillanatig szédelegve kapaszkodott a kanapéba és az orrnyergét masszírozva igyekezett feleleveníteni a tegnap estét, de nem járt sok sikerrel. Hol is csúszott ki a kezéből az irányítás? Talán azután, hogy a családi ünneplés gyászos, bús hangulatú, Fred-siratós, kínos „ünneplésbe" torkollott, és ő gyorsan kimentette magát, aztán eliszkolt a család óvó tekintete elő. Ez utóbbi hárítás mostanában elég gyakori volt nála, egy rokonával se töltött annyi időt, hogy mélyebben is belemászhassanak a magánéletébe. Igazán, kinek volt ez jó? Nem akarta megválaszolni a saját kérdését.

Visszatérve a családi partira, nos, George nem volt hajlandó magát így ünnepelni – nem mintha lett volna mit ünnepelni. Így hát jobb híján egy üveggel a kezében meghívott mindenkit, akivel hazafelé találkozott az Abszol úton, és csapott egy görbe estét. A lakásban látható kupleráj egyértelműen megmutatta, hogy ez mennyire volt jó ötlet… Az alkohol nem kellett volna – feddte meg magát a belső énje, ami mindig olyan kíméletlenül éleslátó volt… utólag. Most azonnal kezdenie kell magával valamit. Első gondolata egy kijózanító zuhany volt.

Megpróbált eljutni a konyháig, ám ehhez egy csomó akadályon kellett áthaladnia. Először egy halom üvegen, aztán rengeteg rókázó rágcsán – amit ki tudja miért hozott fel tegnap zsákostul és szórt szét a padlón – kellett keresztülverekednie magát; hevert még előtte néhány vidáman cincogó mamusz, amik most bánatosan a hátukra fordulva mocorogtak. Az egyik sarokban apró megbűvölt vázából hungarocell golyók repkedtek, rengeteg összetépett újságpapír… és még sorolhatnánk. Kész katasztrófa.

George felkapta az alsógatyáját, amit egy családi fényképről szedett le, aztán felvette. Magában morgolódva lerángatta magáról a rózsaszín tüllt, amit aztán csak félredobott. A papírcsákónak sem kegyelmezett, az is keresztülrepült a nappalin, végül ernyedten landolt a padlón. Megvakarta a hátát, amire egy gumikacsa alakú figurát bűvöltek – valaki nagyon jól megtréfálta –, majd beletúrt ezerfelé álló égővörös hajába, és sóhajtva ismét körbekémlelt. Ilyen kicsi legénylakás, mégis tengernyi felesleges holmi… Közben igyekezte legyűrni torkát égető hányingerét. Halványan felrémlett neki még egy balett bemutató a nappaliban, de aztán minden a sötétségbe veszett… Végignézett a karján, és fáradtan felnyögött. Mégis mi a francot művelhetett az este? Alkarján szeder színű csigavonalak éktelenkedtek, melyek a Sötét Jegy formáját rajzolták ki, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a halálfej egy rózsát tartott a fogai között. Hanyagul benyálazta az ujját és megpróbálta letörölni. Nem nyert. Ezt valószínűleg hetekig kell rejtegetnie, mire eltűnik. Újra megnézte a művét, és valóban egészen művészi volt – ezt meg kellett hagyni, de nem tudott szívből nevetni rajta. Már egyetlen egy vicc sem volt az igazi… Folyton ürességet érzett belül, amit tömör szarkazmussal töltött ki. A máskor humoros replikák, viccek, ma már csak ironikus, csípős bírálatokká váltak. Az őszinte, felszabadító nevetés hiányzott az életéből. A gyász kíméletlenül megtörte a lelkét, s szüntelen beférkőzött a gondolatai közé.

Igen, a születésnapja kivételes alkalom volt, és igazából nem azért itta le magát, hogy macskajajtól szenvedve fetrengjen a padlón… Felejteni akart. Egyszerűen mindent ki akart törölni, a „minden" alatt pedig konkrétan az ikertestvére halálát értette. Hónapok óta csak vegetált, és az idő múlása, amit annyira várt, nemhogy nem könnyített rajta, hanem csak egyre nehezebb lett… Minden rutinszerűvé vált: felkelt, elment dolgozni, aztán este hazament. Evett, lélegzett, beszélt, de nem élt igazán. Senki sem tudta, hogy mennyire szenved igazából, hiszen már eltelt egy év, mióta Fred… Nem, nem akart rá gondolni. Iszonyú, kínzó, fájó, sajgó üresség maradt utána, mintha a lelkének egy darabjától szakították volna el. Ne gondolj rá! – dorgálta meg magát, és ez olykor hatott is, de most… Sokkalta kiszolgáltatottabb volt ebben a pillanatban, mint az elmúlt egy évben bármikor.

Dühösen csapta be a konyhaszekrény ajtaját.

– Hol a francban van az a bájital? – morogta mérgesen, és kutatni kezdett a szekrényben. Sehol sem volt az a nyavalyás üvegcse, pedig itt kellett volna lennie. Lesöpörte a polcokat, félredobálta a flakonokat, de sehol sem találta. Megvakarta borostás állát, aztán igyekezett úrrá lenni a kétségbeesésén. Az önvád és a lehangoltság állandó hű társként kísérték, tegnap este pedig megitták a pertut is… Nem volt jól, egyszerűen pocsékul érezte magát, és ezt már nem pusztán az indokolatlanul elfogyasztott nagyobb mennyiségű alkohol okozta.

Kétségbeesetten vágyott egy másnaposság elleni bájitalra… De a szépséghibája az volt az egésznek, hogy meg kellett volna főznie, ugyanis a szekrény üresen tátongott. Ezt nem ő szokta csinálni, nem értett úgy a bájitalokhoz, mint Fred, mert igen, ezt mindig ő intézte…

Fred…

A fiatal férfi ajka mérgesen remegni kezdett. Legszívesebben összetörte volna a másik kanári lámpát is, amit még együtt bűvöltek meg, mivel egyet már ripityára zúzott. Odébb rúgott néhány üveget, aztán a szédelegve botorkált be a fürdőszobába. George körbenézett, de nem talált hirtelen semmi használhatót sem. Most még a papagájalakú luffa sem hozta lázba…

– A szentségit! – káromkodott, mert megint belerúgott valamibe, ami elgurult, és a hangokból ítélve összetörött. Arra már nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megnézze, mi is volt az áldozat, mert közben megnyitotta a csapot és leghidegebbre állította a vízsugarat. Jó néhányszor meg kellett mosnia az arcát, mire valamelyest felébredt. Egy zuhany jobb lett volna, de alig bírt megmozdulni. Aztán véletlenül rossz törülközőt fogott meg, pontosan azt, ami eltakarta a tükröt. Azt a tükröt, amit nem akart soha látni, illetve jobban mondva egyet sem… De most lekerült róla a lepel.

– Szarul nézel ki, tesó! – szólalt meg a kísérteties hang, de olyan élesen és tisztán, mintha az illető itt lenne a fürdőszobában. George félbehagyta a mozdulatot, majd zavartan emelte fel a fejét. – Remélem, hogy ez nem azért van, mert öregszel.

– Mi a…

– Essünk túl ezen gyorsan! – mondta tükör-Fred, és türelmetlenül hadarni kezdett.– Igen, én vagyok az, Fred, és igen, ez egy varázslat. Kapj az agyadhoz és vágd le a szakállad! De ahogy látom, más is elkelne neked. Bűzlesz, mint a kétnapos doxitrágya…

– Nem vagy az anyám, úgyhogy hallgass! – fakadt ki a sértett mérgesen, és minden pipere cuccot lesöpört a mosdókagylóról. – Nem akarlak látni!

– Még jó, hogy nem vagyok az anyád! – nevetett derűsen a tükörkép. – Rusnya kölyköm lenne. Mindenki tudja, hogy én voltam a szebb kettőnk közül. Bocsi tesó, de ezt meg kell emésztened.

– Dugulj már el, és hagyj békén! – morogta George, és kinyitotta a tükör alatti szekrényt, de ott sem volt bájital, így inkább tovább fenyegette a tükörképet. – Összetörlek, ha nem fogod be a szádat!

– Nem lehet. Az önpusztításod eljutott arra a pontra, amikor már nem nézhetem tétlenül, amit művelsz. Azt hiszed, egyetlen egy törölközővel el tudtál némítani? Én sokkal különlegesebb vagyok, mint azt valaha is gondolnád. – Pontosan ugyanolyan öntelt, amilyen életében volt. Csak éppen ez itt egy replika volt, egy olcsó, hülye, idegesítő másolat, ami meg sem közelítette az igazit. Fredet nem lehet pótolni semmivel.

– Csak egy tükör vagy – legyintett magabiztosan George. – Mégis mi a francot tudnál te nekem segíteni? Visszahoznád Fredet? Nem hinném… Hallgass és ne szólj hozzám többé! Ez lesz a legjobb.

– Még így is szét tudom rúgni a segged! – mondta tükör-Fred, aztán egy jól irányzott mozdulattal kihajolt a tükörből és lekevert egy pofont öccsének. George meglepetten állt előtte, mire tükör-Fred ismét ráripakodott: – Szedd össze magad Merlin szerelmére! Hát így néz ki egy sikeres vállalkozó? Kötve hiszem, hogy ennyire szőrős és büdös lenne.

– Mi a fa…

– Ejnye-bejnye, Georgie-fiú, nem beszélünk csúnyán! – feddte meg nevetve, és rosszallóan megcsóvált a fejét. George igyekezett kilábalni a sokkból. Elvégre nem mindennap vágják pofán tükrök, még a varázsvilágban sem túl gyakori az ilyesmi. Tükör-Fred gúnyosan mosolygott rá és karba tett kézzel, kihívóan figyelte. – Ki is moshatnám a szádat, ha akarnám, de inkább kihagyom.

– Kár érte a varázslat – morogta a varázsló, aztán megmozgatta az állkapcsát. Merlinre, iszonyatosan fájt! Most már nem csak a macskajajra kellett gyógyszer, hanem egy jó nagy adag fájdalomcsillapító is. Jobb híján tovább szidta a tükröt: – Felesleges kacat! Miért nem akadályoztam meg, hogy elkészülj? Egyszerűen csak ki kellene, hogy dobjalak az utcára. A testvérem gúnyolására készültél.

Fred erre megvetően felhorkant, majd kihívóan rávigyorgott.

– Szóval személyeskedünk? – szólalt meg ismét, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha rettenetesen jól szórakozna.

– Meg sem fordult a fejemben. Hagyj már békén, kérlek! Te nem vagy más, csak egy hülye varázslat – hadarta, mintha csak magának akarná bizonyítani, hogy hallucinálja az egészet. – Hogyan tudnám leszedni ezt?

George a tükör oldalát vizsgálgatta, de nem talált rajta fogást. Fred értett hozzá hogyan keserítse meg az emberek életét, mestere volt a csínytevésnek.

– Kár a gőzért, inkább szedd össze magad, George! Nem dőlt össze a világ, csak mert meghaltam. Az élet megy tovább, használd ki! Nézd a dolgok jó oldalát! Élsz te szerencsétlen! – üvöltött rá hirtelen. – Hát nem látod, hogy mennyi mindened van és te szó szerint hagyod elenyészni?

– Ezt egy képeslapra is ráírhatnád – mormogta amaz még mindig dühösen, aztán megint megmosta az arcát. A friss víz jól esett ugyan neki, de nem annyira, hogy túl tudjon lépni a depresszióján.

– Emlékszel még, hogy miért alapítottuk a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot?

George felkapta a fejét. Mégis mi a franc ütött ebbe a tükörbe? Ha Fred élne, akkor biztosan jót röhögne rajta. Testvérének pontosan ez volt a célja ezzel a kis trükkel, amivel tavaly meg akarta viccelni, de sajnos már nem érhette meg, hogy élvezze is. – Nem is válaszolsz?

– Pénzt akartunk keresni, nevet szerezni magunknak – kezdte a férfi megtörten. – Nem akartunk soha többé szegények lenni, meg akartuk mutatni, hogy mennyi mindenre vagyunk képesek. Mégis mi a fenét akartunk volna?

– Szórakoztatni akartuk az embereket, te sült bolond! Vagy talán nem emlékszel arra a kanári kuglófos partira? A roxfortos éveinkre? Mindent elfelejtettél, csakhogy sajnáltathasd magad, igazam van? – vágta kíméletlenül a képébe. – Megjátszod a tökéletes ikret, aztán egy csődtömeg vagy. Nem beszélsz senkivel, elzárkózol mindenkitől, a „sok a munkám" szöveg mögé bújsz, miközben a cincogós mamuszban olvasod esténként Hermione egyik unalmas ajándékát. Még hogy Bűn és bűnhődés… Már a címétől is alszom! Sőt abban is biztos vagyok, hogy minden oldalt kétszer kell elolvasnod, hogy megértsd, miről van szó. És ne hidd, hogy nem tudom mit műveltél tegnap este… Igazán szánalmasan mutattál egy szál tütüben.

– Te haltál meg, te szemét! – csattant fel hirtelen George, és rávágott mérgében a porcelán mosdókagylóra. – Még el sem tudtam búcsúzni tőled, meg sem tudtalak menteni, mert a hőst akartad játszani. Merlinre, tudod mit tettél velem? Ha belenézek a tükörbe, akkor nem magamat látom, hanem téged.

– Nos, ez igazán hízelgő. Mindig tudtam, hogy irigykedsz rám – nevetett tükör-Fred. – Szakállat azért nem kellett volna növesztened, hogy elrejtsd a rusnya képedet szégyenedben. Nagyon szarul nézel ki. A két napos sárkányköpet hozzád képest jázmin illatú. A fenébe is, Georgie-fiú, szedd már össze magad! Valakinek dicsőségre kell emelnie a vállalkozásunkat. Én már megtettem a magamét, bekerültem Roxfort történetébe, de veled mi lesz? Ha így folytatod, mugliknak fogsz bűvészmutatványokat mutatni. Húzogathatod majd a fehér nyulakat a kalapból…

– Miért nem vertem be soha sem a képedet? – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Megérdemelted volna, és akkor nem jutott volna eszedbe a hősködés.

– Én örökké élek – húzta ki magát a tükörkép, és fölényesen széttárta a kezét. – Neked vajon sikerül-e, vagy a névtelenség homályába veszve elfelejtenek? Nem kell más hivatást választanod! Már ezer éve kitaláltuk.

– Baromságokat beszélsz – legyintett fáradtan. – Hagyj békén!

– Eszemben sincs! Nem azért hoztak létre, hogy csendben végignézzem azt, amit magaddal csinálsz. Bár el kell ismernem, ott volt a mélypont, amikor tüllszoknyára vetkőzve táncoltál a dohányzóasztalon.

– Ott sem voltál.

– Én mindenhol ott vagyok. Láttam, ahogy…

– Inkább hagyjuk, hogy mit láttál. – George fájósan megmasszírozta a halántékát. Valóban nem kellett volna azt a sok whiskyt meginnia. – Miért mentél el, Fred? Annyira hiányzol.

– Mint egy púp, vagy mint a füled?

– Ezt most nem viccnek szántam – mondta halkan a férfi, s érezte, ahogy elszorul a torka. – Te voltál… Nem, ezt… nem megy.

– Én is halálosan komolyan mondtam. Nézd, George, mindenkinek megvan a maga sorsa. Neked is és nekem is megvolt. Persze veled megöregedni egyszerűen csodás lett volna, de engem arra szánt a sors, hogy hőssé válljak.

– Rád omlott egy fal – emlékeztette a testvére, majd egy halvány félmosoly futott át az ajkán. Irónia. Ez is annyira hiányzott neki!

– Részletkérdés – vonta meg a vállát vigyorogva Fred. – Akkor is magammal vittem pár halálfalót a másvilágra. Csak irigykedsz, mert szebb és híresebb vagyok, mint te. Azt rebesgetik, hogy könyvet is írnak rólam.

– Egy francot irigyellek! – csattant fel a varázsló mérgesen. – Azt akarom, hogy újra itt legyél és segíts folytatni a tervünket. Gyűlölöm Voldemortot és az egész díszes sötétmágus társaságot, amiért elvették az életedet. Nekem szükségem van a testvéremre! Nélküled nem megy… Nem vagyok az, aki régen. Mindennap ezzel az űrrel a mellkasomban ébredek, és nem tudok szabadulni tőle.

– Lásd be, George, nincs rám szükséged! – közölte kíméletlenül a tényeket Fred. – Egyedül is fel tudod robbantani a boltot, ha akarod; tehát, ha akarod, akkor egyedül is el tudod vezetni. Nem nehéz, csak legyél egy kicsit lazább és ne morogj folyton. Tudom, hogy nem vagy egy bűbáj, de azért egy mosoly téged is szebbé tesz. Haragszol rám, de ez van…

– Miért haragudnék?

– Több dolog miatt is. Egyrészt, mert meghaltam és megelőztelek a túlvilági életben, másfelől meg, hogy Angelina Johnsont én vittem anno a bálba helyetted. Sajnálom, öcsi, de nem tudott ellenállni nekem.

– Hogy jön ide Angelina? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel amaz.

– Szemét voltam. Tudtam, hogy tetszik neked és ezért hívtam el.

– Nem emlékszem rá – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem haragudtam rád.

– Mert jó testvér vagy – jelentette ki határozott meggyőződéssel. – Mindig is az voltál, hiszen tudod. A legjobb öcsike a világon, és a legjobb barátom. De ne kezdjünk el túlságosan érzelgősködni…

– Francokat voltam jó testvér! Meg kellett volna mentenem téged! Mi ketten mindig ott voltunk egymásnak. De akkor és ott nem tudtam… nem értem oda.

– Pech. A hősi halál sokkal inkább bejött nekem – viccelődött tovább Fred. – Viccelsz? Minden megemlékezésen felolvassák majd a nevem a hősök között, aztán megemlítik, hogy én találtam fel a kanári kuglófot. Soha nem felejtenek el az emberek. Nekem ez nagyon bejön.

– Miért poén ez? Szomorú, hogy ilyen fiatalon meg kellett halnod. Erre csak tréfálkozol rajta és arra nem gondolsz, hogy ez nekem nagyon fáj.

– Tudom – mondta végül a tükör együtt érzően. – Csak fel akartalak vidítani, öcsi. Mert nem kell tovább gyászolnod engem. Hidd el, a túlvilág bulis egy hely és előkészítem neked a terepet, hogy ha egyszer idekerülsz, akkor együtt bulizhassunk tovább.

– Marhaság.

– Elég ebből, Georgie! Öltözz fel, takarítsd ki azt a disznóólat és menj ki a levegőre! Április másodika van, már nincs Bolondok Napja, eljött az idő a komoly dologra, a változásra. Tavasz van, basszus, most kell kisöpörni a sötét gondolatokat és új életet kezdeni! Ha utánam sírsz, akkor lemaradsz a saját életedről.

– De…

– Megint egy kifogás? Akarsz még egy nyaklevest? – szólalt meg fenyegetően.

– Nem, de…

– Nincs de! Nem kell, nincs rá szükség. Felejtsd már el, Merlin szerelmére! Az élet nem könnyű, de neked meg kell birkózni ezzel, amíg én egy felhőn ülve lógatom a lábamat.

– Láttam, tudod? Végignéztem, ahogy rád omlik a fal, de nem tudtam tenni semmit. A tekinteted beleégett az emlékezetembe. Ezerszer lejátszódik a fejemben, naponta élek így ezzel!

Most történt meg először. Saját magának is bevallotta ezt, és hangosan ki is mondta. Ijesztő volt a gondolat, hogy kis híján depresszióba taszította magát vele…

– Engedd el az emléket, tesó, és lépj tovább!

Valóban ezt kellett volna tennie, de képtelen volt megtenni azt az első lépést, ami segíthetett volna.

– De nem tudom, nem megy – mondta megtörten a férfi, aztán kifehéredett ujjakkal ragadta meg a mosdókagyló szélét és lehajtotta a fejét. A szemét égették a könnycseppek, a torkát zokogás fojtogatta.

– Engedj el! Ne cipelj magaddal tovább! – biztatta a tükörkép határozottan. – Apró lépéseket tegyél, mássz ki végre a barlangodból és nézz körül. Egy év eltelt, de te még mindig nem vetted fel a ritmust. Nem lesz könnyű, de meg tudod csinálni! Mindig te voltál a józanabb kettőnk közül.

– Nélküled nem vagyok teljesen egész!

Kimondta. Végre kimondta, ami belül rágta és furcsa módon némileg megkönnyebbült, akármennyire is bizarr volt, hogy ezt egy tükörképnek vallotta be. Azt akarta hinni, hogy valóban Frednek mondta ki. Bár az igazi Fred valószínűleg elviccelte volna ezt is.

– Ebben hatalmasat tévedsz. Nem mi ketten alkottunk egy egészet, hanem külön-külön. Kelj fel, Georgie! Bízom benned, mindig is megálltad a helyed. Én mindig veled leszek, ott a szíved mélyén. Most pedig nyisd ki már ki végre azt a rohadt gyógyszeres szekrényt!

– Miért? – kérdezte megdöbbenve, majd felemelte a fejét.

– Mert eljött az ideje – mondta tükör kíméletlenül. – Már nem halogathatod tovább.

George nem szólt semmit, csak kinyitotta a szekrényt. Egy éve nem tette meg… Mély levegőt vett, amikor kigyúlt benne a világosság. Egy apró doboz volt ott csupán, és várta, hogy ő kinyissa. Megfogta és kivette, aztán visszacsukta az ajtót. Tükör-Fred hanyagul nekidőlt a keretének, s izgatottan várta az eseményeket. George levette a durva kötözőspárgát, amit testvére előszeretettel használt, majd letépte a barna papírcsomagolást.

– Mire vársz még?! – rontott rá Fred.

– Mióta vagy ilyen türelmetlen? – csattant fel George dühösen. Túlságosan is kavarogtak benne az érzelmek ahhoz, hogy azonnal kinyissa a dobozt.

– Mióta bezártak egy tükörbe. Vedd le a tetejét!

– Jól van, jól van, nyugalom tükör-Fred! – Azzal megtörölte a könnyek égette szemét, és levette a doboztetőt.

Összevonta szemöldökét. Mégis mi ez? Belenyúlt és felcsippentette a húszszínű valamit, majd a fény felé fordította. Egy fül volt, pontosan olyan, mint ami elvesztett egykor, tökéletes másolat. A fül mocorogni kezdett a kezében, majd kiugrott belőle, és a régi fül csonkjára telepedett, eligazgatta magát, aztán nem mozdult többet. A varázsló hitetlenkedve meg tapogatta, olyan volt, mintha tényleg bőrt tapintott volna, persze köze sem volt az igazihoz, de mégis… Nem hitte el azonnal.

– Boldog születésnapot, Georgie-fiú! – hahotázott a tükörkép. – Most pedig nézd meg magad!

A tükör megremegett, mintha víz lett volna benne. Aztán már nemcsak Fred, hanem George is látszott a tükörben. Iszonyatosan nézett ki a karikás szemével, a borostájával és az elkínzott a tekintetével, azonban egyetlen egy dolog már nem hiányzott a képből, ez pedig a füle volt. George először csak bambán nézete magát, aztán végre, egy év után először, újra őszintén felnevetett.


End file.
